Wish You Were Here
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since they were kids. Brooke has always had a crush on him, but after making a ridiculous comment and losing contact, she's moved on, but when he shows up at her college dorm, she figured he did too. *Changed title!
1. Wonderwall

**I Won't Disagree.**

**Summary: **Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since they were kids. Brooke has always had a crush on him, but after making a ridiculous comment and losing contact, she's moved on, but when he shows up at her college dorm, she figured he did too.

**A\N: **Okay, I know I have tons of other stories to update but this idea came to me and I'm excited about it, so I had to post it. But don't worry, I'm still working on my other ones.

So here's the deal. I don't like season four through the rest of One Tree Hill (though season five was kind of awesome, besides the annoying, whining Peyton, I mean really, she never stops whining.) Anyways, four through seven and soon to be eight (I'm only watching the rest because I wanna see baby number two for Naley & because I liked Quinn and Clay.) - do not exist to me. I don't like Leyton, they don't fit together, they look like brother and sister to me, and I do not like Brulian, no offense if you do like them. I'm just a hardcore Brucas fan and I always will be. So this isn't my version of season four, this is actually different. And Peyton will be in here, just not with Lucas, I'm gonna put that out there now. I'm a Brucas fan, I'm a Naley fan and I'm a Jeyton fan. And that's who should be together, but Mark just has no idea what he's doing anymore. That is all.

Oh, and also, I am writing this story for my friend Lucas, ironic eh? ;D I love you dude, thanks for listening to my annoying ranting about how dumb Mark Schwan is! (;

* * *

_Don't look away, don't run away, hey baby, it's only life.  
__- Kate Voegele, It's Only Life_

Brooke Davis. The name came out either bitterly or longingly. The name made girls roll their eyes at her popularity. The name made the guys drool with lust at her body. Dark brown, wavy locks covered the heart shaped face with the pointed chin. Two thin eyebrows arched above her almond shaped green eyes. Light pink lip gloss was always present on her thin red lips that curved upwards when she knew she was affecting someone. Her long hair trailed down to her tiny waist where you could usually see the smallest part of her flat stomach, for she always wore small clothing, she was Brooke Davis after all, and the short shorts that showed off her toned and tan long legs. She was gorgeous, sexy and beautiful. And Brooke Davis knew it too.

The only thing that ruined all of the guys dreams was Lucas Scott. The two have been inseparable ever since they were toddlers. Since Brooke's parents were never home, Brooke had either stayed with her other best friend Haley or went to Lucas's house where his warm, loving mother accepted her whole heartedly. And for Brooke it was all she wanted at the time.

No one understood their relationship, not even their other friend Haley, but they both just had a strange attachment to each other. He had been raised by a single mom, both abandoned by his jerk of a father, but he didn't like to talk or think about it. He was Broody. She had basically been raised by her best friend Haley's mom and dad who were always loving and cheerful. She was Cheery. The only time he actually opened up was with Brooke, no one else. The only time she smiled, actually smiled in pure joy was at him, for she secretly reserved it for him and him only.

Besides, she thought to herself often, how could she not? He was adorable with his blonde hair, baby blue eyes and crooked smile she loved so much.

The threesome went through high school together, arms linked, shoulders squared, ready to take on the harsh, angry world.

People figured that one day they'd be together, and that stopped most guys from asking Brooke out. But it didn't stop Brooke from flirting.

Brooke was a natural seductress, she knew how to make guys beg for more, she knew what to do with her body and how to do it. Whether it was licking her lips or swaying her hips, Brooke Davis knew how to make them melt in her small hands.

Lucas Scott was tall, handsome and sensitive. And in high school, you don't see much of that. Just lusty guys only wanting girls for their bodies and treating them like a piece of meat. Girls always wanted him to be theirs, but he wasn't one to date, sure he had his occasional crushes, but he had very few relationships.

Brooke was the type of her girl who expressed her feelings in physical actions. When she was angry, she needed to sleep with a guy, it used to be like that until Lucas got tired of it in their junior year and put a stop to the random bed hopping. She had gotten mad, of course, but when he told her in a soft, caring voice that he knew she was better than that and that he didn't want her to get hurt, she swallowed her wrath, smiled, hugged and thanked him.

He was very overprotective when it came to her and other guys, she smiled as she thought about it. She'd like to think it was because he really loved her but he acted the same around her as he did around Haley. But no matter how many times he gave her a friendly hug, a teasing conversation, or a loving kiss on the cheek, it never failed to make her heart race faster, no matter how brotherly he thought he was being.

"God, what is _wrong _with that boy?" Haley was saying to Nathan as they walked into their apartment, setting her grocery bags down on the counter.

Nathan Scott was Lucas's brother. Born with the same dad, different mother, in his freshman year he had been cocky and conceited, until he met Haley in his sophomore year. His grades had been dropping because Dan (his ass of a father, in his opinion) had been doubling his basketball practices and he began to fail until his teacher suggested the best tutor on campus. Haley James. They slowly began to fall in love, after the incessant insults of him being an insensitive jerk and her being an annoying bookworm.

"This _bookworm _is helping you graduate." She replied angrily after he commented rudely on her reading glasses.

He smirked, "We're only in our sophomore year, Hales, I thought you were good at math."

"Oh no, buddy," She laughed and held up her math book, "at this rate, you're going to need me for the rest of our nice stay here in high school."

So the beginning of their "friendship" wasn't exactly friendly, and people didn't know how, but they had loved each other so much, enough to get married at the end of their sophomore year. Brooke and Lucas were shocked at first, Brooke being upset she wasn't told or invited, Lucas highly disapproved.

The two brothers did not like each other in their freshman year. Or half of their sophomore year, for that matter. Their father had made sure that the two wouldn't become friends. Besides, with Nathan's basketball skills, he was too busy for unnecessary drama like his other son whom didn't even exist to him.

Until Lucas's Uncle Keith, also Dan's brother (who was the complete opposite of him) told their basketball coach, Whitey, that Lucas was good at basketball and that he should have a spot in the team. Lucas, not wanting to get involved with all of that, just shook his head when Whitey offered him a spot almost too good to refuse. But he did. Until Brooke and Haley heard about it. Then they both interrogated him, yelling at him how idiotic he was for turning down the offer.

Then, seeing his hurt expression, Brooke softened and sat down on his bed next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Listen Broody," She said, "I know how you feel about _him _but this isn't about them, this is about _you_. You're good at basketball, Luke, you deserve this."

"Yeah," Haley sat on the other side of him, putting her chin on his shoulder. "Nathan knows not to mess with you, because he knows I won't tutor him and he won't be able to play basketball, so it's all good." She shrugged.

Brooke made a face at her as if to say 'you couldn't be a little more harsh?'

Haley shook her head. "What I meant was, Nathan knows you're a badass so he won't mess with you?" She smiled, blinking her eyelashes.

They all laughed and he nodded. "Okay, I want to, but what about my mom?"

"Luke, she's your mom, she won't take something you're good at away from you, you know that." Brooke said. "She'll understand."

So he joined the Tree Hill High basketball team, soon making friends with his own brother and that's how it has always been since then. Lucas with his brother, who had changed since dating Haley, and with Brooke who was always there to listen and make him laugh and Haley who was always there to give advice.

"What did he do now?" Nathan asked, placing the milk in the refrigerator and turning to grab the cans of Sprite she had bought.

"He just can't see how much Brooke is in love with him," She sighed, handing him another can, "it's really sad. I hate to see her look so hopeful every time he calls her name."

Nathan frowned and nodded. He thinks his brother would be great with Brooke, but in all the time they had hung out, Lucas had never talked about Brooke as being a girlfriend. He never got past the line of friendship.

He held his hand out for another can, but Haley, now getting angry and frustrated, slammed the can down onto the counter and he flinched at the loud sound.

"I mean, he doesn't have a girlfriend," She continued, "She is always there, they hang out twenty four seven, why can't he just ask her out?"

Giving up on trying to put up the groceries, Nathan leaned against the counter. "Maybe he just sees her as a sister." He shrugged.

But Haley just snorted. "Oh, _please. _It's Brooke and Lucas we're talking about here. I mean, God, even their names sound right in the same sentence, doesn't he realize that?"

"Uhm, Hales," Nathan said gently, trying not to tick her off anymore. He knew from weeks ago not to be smart around a pregnant woman. "I don't think Lucas analyzes his sentences like that.."

"Well, he should!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically, "we're all leaving for college in two days, what are they going to do?"

All he could do was shrug. He had no idea how to answer that one.

"So," Brooke said, swinging her legs as they sat on the wooden porch swing, like always. "College in two days, huh? Excited?" She smiled.

At the sight of her dimples, he grinned at her. "Yep."

She stopped swinging her legs to get his attention again. She half smiled when he looked right into her eyes. "I'm gonna miss this," She gestured to the swing then looked back at him. "You know?"

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head, "I'm gonna miss it, too. But we'll always visit, right? We'll always talk?"

She wriggled on the inside, warmed at the thought that he needed her so much. She gave him another dimpled smile. "Of course we will."

Today, she had decided earlier, would be the day she would have to admit her feelings. This was a horrible time to tell him, she knew, but despite the confidence she had in herself, when it came to Lucas Scott she might as well have been melted ice at Lucas's feet.

"Actually,.." She trailed off, knowing that this was it, as soon as he noticed she wasn't continuing her sentence and he looked back down at her, she would say. Just blurt it out.

He did, and when he looked down she blinked to make sure this was real. "Maybe we should.. Be together?"

His eyes widened slightly and she hoped that didn't mean he was disgusted. But he didn't look at her that way. He looked ..confused.

"Brooke," He finally said and she felt herself beginning to fall. "I ..wouldn't want to ruin our friendship," he said in a sad voice.

She exhaled, that wasn't too bad, maybe she could convince him. "But, we wouldn't want to regret it later and always wonder what if.."

"Yeah, but what if we broke up?" He countered.

The next thing that poured out of her mouth ruined everything. "Yeah, but who knows if we'd like, end up getting married or something.." She laughed jokingly but when she saw him freeze, she mentally yelled at herself, wishing nothing more than to take everything she said back. "I'm sorry," She quickly got up and ran, ran to her car and sped away to God knows where. And that was the last time she saw and spoke to Lucas Scott.

* * *

**A\N: **Review if you want more! :D I LOVE YOU. (I also did not have enough time to check spelling, grammar, etc. It is two thirty in the morning right now.)


	2. Someone Like You

**Wish You Were Here.**

**A\N: **Yes, I changed the title. Mainly because it fits this story and because I'm in love with this song (: thanks so much for the reviews, guys! They really do make my day :D

Just to make some things clear:

Haley and Nathan are married, they got married as they originally did in the show, in the end of their sophomore year. Now as they're headed off to college, she's pregnant (:

Brooke went to AAU, Academy of Arts University which is in California.

Lucas went to NCAA to become a basketball player.

Nathan and Haley went to Duke University in North Carolina, Nathan for basketball and Haley for music.

And oh, I own nothing. You know why? Because if I did, the show wouldn't be like it is in seasons 4-7 (;

**BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL ~ BL**

"Ugh, she is _so _aggravating!" Brooke Davis yelled as she walked into her room, plopping onto her bed.

"Bitchwhoria call again?" Her roommate asked, tossing some popcorn into her mouth.

Brooke turned to face her.

Peyton Sawyer. Brooke's college roommate three years in a row. Blonde, curly hair. She was the random band names splattered on black t-shirts kind of girl. Wore hard core jewelry and had dark blue eyes. The first thing that came out of Brooke's mouth when they had met was: "Whoa, are you emo? 'Cause I don't do so well with blood, so.."

The blonde had just laughed and said: "Nope. I'm Peyton. Are you one of those slutty, preppy girls?" She fake smiled.

But instead of rudely commenting on her hair as she usually would've done, the brunette's lips slowly curled into a grin, her dimples deepening as she held out her hand. "I like you. I'm Brooke."

And that's how they had become friends. They were both complete opposites and Brooke knew that if Peyton would've been in her high school years ago they probably would've been at each other's throats. But here they just seemed to get along. Most likely because of the lack of cliques at college. If there were cliques, Brooke Davis would be most popular, no doubt, and Peyton Sawyer would have definitely been with the art freaks.

Every time they had a friend come hang out in their room, they would always laugh at the way the shared room was decorated. On Peyton's side of the room she had paintings, drawings and quotes everywhere. They were always dark, depressing and deep. Brooke knew it had to do with her roommate's troubled past.

Peyton Sawyer had found out the summer before her senior year in high school that she had been adopted. Wanting to know about her birth mother, Peyton begged her father angrily who and where her real parents were. But instead of searching for them, her birth mother had found her, "Your middle name is Elizabeth, right?" She had asked.

Peyton nodded, about to slam the door on this creepy stalker.

"Well, Peyton Elizabeth, …. My name is Elizabeth. I'm your mother."

She had been shocked of course and after fighting and silent treatments for weeks, Peyton finally accepted and let her mother back into her life.

Brooke sighed, sitting up. "Yeah. She's horrible, I hate her. She expects me to just breeze through this. She _knows _it's going to take years for me to be able to actually get big."

Peyton gave her an amused smirk. "Brooke, please. Your clothing line is fabulous. You have perky clothes for slutty cheerleaders, elegant clothes for classy ladies who are forced by their mothers to wear puffy dresses and have coming out parties, and you even have dark, gloomy clothes for the badass chicks like me."

The blonde moved to her bed and put a skinny arm around her shoulder. "It's going to get huge one day soon, I just know it.."

Brooke smiled. Peyton had her not-so-bitchy moments. "Thanks, Peyt."

There was a knock at the door and Peyton got up to get it, leaving Brooke sitting on her bed.

Peyton entered the room again, this time with an annoyed look on her face. Brooke was about to ask what was wrong and who was at the door but then Peyton's annoyance walked in.

He smiled, walking up to her, "Hey babe."

Brooke sighed. She hated pet names like "babe" or "baby." It made her feel weird.

Peyton, however, did not hide her irritation with him and rolled her eyes. Brooke shot her a look and she shrugged, not caring if he saw her or not.

She smiled, "Hey Dylan."

He kissed her on the cheek and sat next to Brooke. "So, what are you girls doing?"

"Oh, not much, just waiting for you to -"

"Peyton -" Brooke interrupted the blonde in the middle of an insult.

Her best friend rolled her eyes again and left the room to answer the door once they heard another knock.

Brooke turned to Dylan, "Just watching a movie."

Dylan's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong, baby?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nothing. I just ..miss home, I guess."

"Uhm, Brooke, there's someone at the door for you.." Peyton said, confusion on her face as she walked into the room.

When Brooke first went to college three years ago she didn't think she would ever see him again. But here he was, in front of her. Lucas Scott. His presence made her breath get caught in her throat. It made her heart stop. It made her nervous. It made her feel hot and cold at the same time. It made her quickly pull away from her boyfriend of two years, Dylan Richard.

She stood up, shock and hurt on her face, "Lucas?"

His perfect lips slowly curved into that crooked smile and she instantly felt her heart melt. "Brooke," He said and hearing his voice made her want to cry in pure joy, but it also made her scared. "I've missed you."

* * *

**A\N: **Sorry it's so short and sucky. But I just want to get this chapter over with so I can get to the main point. And don't worry about the previous three years, there will be flashbacks. (: Please review!


End file.
